Harry Potter Moves To A Muggle Town
by BrittyBabe
Summary: Harrys 6th year at Hogwarts end short because Hogwarts gets shut down. The gang desides to move to a Muggle town to finish their education. I suck at reviews but yea. Updated Chapter will be up by Feb 29th
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1 Moving On.  
  
Harry was to busy packing to his trunk to notice Ron storming into the dorm room. Harry was mad but he knew there was nothing he could do to re-open Hogwarts. The notice had just been put up. 'To all Hogwarts students I regret to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry has been closed, by order of the Ministry of magic. I have tried but there is no way to stop the closure of the school, I'm very sorry but everyone has to be packed and ready to leave by noon tomorrow. Parents and guardians have been contacted there will be a train leaving from Hogsmade at 12:30 to pick up all students you will be dropped off at kings cross unless your parents have made arrangements for you to use floo to get home. Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry just wanted to get everything out of the way so he could talk to Ron and Hermione about his plan. Harry had some ideas about something horrible like this to happen, so he got some information on other wearying schools. He didn't want to go to another big well known school for hi own safety.  
  
Harry had found this great little school, it was in Canada far away from any danger. The only thing was that it didn't have dorms. It was just like a muggle school. But the school offered houses to students that didn't live in the area. They were made for groups of students with up to nine people.  
  
Harry looked up from his trunk to see a very unhappy Ron. "This isn't fair, they cant do this. What are we supposed to do go to a muggle school?" Ron shuddered at his own words. Harry knew how little Ron knew about the muggle world and the thought of going to a muggle school scared him.  
  
"Actually no, there are other schools out there that teach magic. And I happened to find one," Harry said with a smile seeing how confused this made Ron, "I'll Tell you when Hermione gets here I sent her and owl."  
  
"I'm going to miss this place so much." She said through sobs. "I'm going to miss the classes, the people, and the library, oh my the library..."  
  
"Hermione its ok I found us a school that we can go to. Its not a muggle school but it doesn't have dorms or anything like Hogwarts."  
  
"What so we have to like live in the muggle world? Are you crazy?" Harry loved the look Ron got when he was scared it was so funny.  
  
"Yes would live in the Muggle world," Harry said looking at Ron, "and no," he said looking at Hermione, "its not in England."  
  
"Then where is it?"  
  
"Canada, a place called B.C, or as some call it 'Beautiful British Columbia.'" Harry burst out laughing when he saw the looks he got from his two best friends, the looks were priceless.  
  
"O.k. Harry jokes over, what did you really want to talk to me about?" Hermione said sounding a bit mad.  
  
"Yea mate I need to start packing my shit if we got to be out of this place by tomorrow. I hate the ministry, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you-know-who isn't behind the whole Hogwarts being shut down."  
  
"you know what Ron you make a really good point the Ministry knows Harry isn't lying about Voldemort. The Ministry has been hushing everything over, even though they know he's back."  
  
"You keep referring to Voldemort like he's a person, but Voldemort is anything but a person he's a monster. But Ron you make a good point, Voldemort wants me to be an easy target and controlling the ministry and shutting Hogwarts just makes me an easier target. But the last thing Voldemort would be expecting is me moving to somewhere like Canada. And I do want to finish my education, even if its not at Hogwarts." Harry said standing up. "So are you two in or am I going to have to invite someone like Malfoy?"  
  
"Count me in mate, but really I didn't know you could go that low, anyways it will be fun, you in Hermione?"  
  
"Yes but only if you Mr.Weasly stop talking about Draco like that. And it's a school its got to have a Library." she said with a huge grin.  
  
"Umm, Hermione did you just stick up for Malfoy and call him 'Draco?' Never mind I didn't say anything lets just talk about living arangments. The school has an open house left." Harry began as Ginny walked trough the door.  
  
"Open house, where?" Ginny asked. "I was just going to ask if Hermione wants to come to the Burrow. But now I want to be the 4th person, what is it that you are planning on doing?"  
  
"Well now that Hogwarts is closed, I've found a school that we can go to instead. it's a school for witches and wizards. It's in Canada. But its not a school like Hogwarts, It doesn't have dorms so the only way to go is to live in the muggle world."  
  
"Cool, I've always wanted to live there." Ginny said Happily. "So where will we stay if they don't have dorms? Did you find a flat or something?"  
  
"Yeah, the school has a house we can live in. Its got 8 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. I think that we should get at least 2 more people because there is enough room." Harry said happily realizing it wasn't going to take a lot to get people to want to join them.  
  
"Well I have to go ask someone if they would like to join us in the house and at the school I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Hermione said reaching for the door.  
  
"Who is it that you want to ask? Your boyfriend?" Ginny said in a sing-song voice winking at Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?? You have a boyfriend? WHO?" Ron was red in the face.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"WHAT??" Harry and Ron Both Shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yes he's my boyfriend and I'm inviting him and if you say that I cant then you can count me out.."  
  
"Oh alright he can come." Harry said Numbly.  
  
"WHAT???? Is everyone out of there mind? Its Malfoy we are talking about. You all know that, right?"  
  
"YES!!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Ron don't worry about it my girlfriends going to be coming along too, so now all we have to do is find you a girl an we will be all set." Harry said patting Ron on the back.  
  
"Uhh, How do you know that your girlfriend is coming? Wait who is your girlfriend?"  
  
"I am." Ginny said blushing like crazy. "Me and Harry have been going out since the start of the school year."  
  
"But you are still in forth year and..." Ron trailed off. "Am I the only guy in this school with out a piece of tail?"  
  
"Yes!!" They all replied in sing-song voices.  
  
"Well maybe I'll find a chick in Canada." Ron sound a little bit happier.  
  
"I'm going to find Draco." and Hermione disappeared.  
  
"Well now that Ron knows about us I can give you a kiss before I go." Ginny pulled Harry into a deep kiss that send prickles down his spine, he didn't want to let go.  
  
"I'll see you in the common room in about an hour ok Gin?"  
  
"Of course, then we can set up living arrangements." Ginny said with an evil grin.  
  
***  
  
"So you and my sister? Congrats man." Ron said with a broad smile he had always thought that Harry would be the only good guy for Ginny. "So how are we getting to this place?"  
  
"Well I have to contact the school but we should be able to get in no problem." Harry said in a monotone voice, "we can go to the headmasters office by Floo if we have to. I think that would be best." Harry was sounding like this is something he did everyday. "I'm packed so I'm going down to the common room see you later." And with that Harry turned towards the door and left.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Gin, I can't wait to move, its going to be so much fun." Harry said as Ginny walked down the stairs from her dorm. She walked slowly but beautifully to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"So, have you talk to Hermione? Is Malfoy coming with us?" Ginny sounded bitter. Harry knew how much she hated him.  
  
"Nope, I haven't, well speak of the devil here she is now. So is he coming?" Harry asked not really wanting to hear her answer.  
  
"Of course. I can't wait this is going to be so much fun." Hermione was sounding really giddy.  
  
"Oh joy. I get to live with Malfoy." Ron had just walked into the common room looking anything but happy like the others. "Well I'm done packing I think I'm going to go see Hagrid you guys want to come?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, "We can tell him about what we are planning to do."  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 Our Last Day.  
  
"Students please can everyone settle down. Well as you all know this will be our last feast here at Hogwarts so it will be just like any other leaving feast, so dig in." Dumbledore sat down and started to sever himself some dinner.  
  
"Well Hagrid took the news of us leaving well, all though he didn't like the fact that Malfoy is coming." Ron said glaring at Hermione. "But all the same I can't wait to go," Ron said, then looked over at Hermione, she had a hurt look on her face, since Hogwarts was everyone's second home. Ron was making it sound like he was staying at the Dursleys or something. "Don't get me wrong I love it here but I have always wanted try something new and hey here is our big chance."  
  
"Yeah its going to be fun, I'm just happy that I'm going to have Harry to help me get by in the muggle world." Ginny said leaning a little closer to Harry, who had his arm draped over her shoulder. "So how many extra bedrooms will there be, me and Harry will be sharing one and Hermione and Draco will be sharing one," Ginny said with and evil grin shot at Ron. Ron was red-faced with anger but not towards Ginny, it was towards Harry. But Harry had a feeling it was also to Draco. "Don't worry Ron dear we will only be sharing on nights that we want to have sex." Ginny said more to get a rise out of her brother than anything. Harry knew she didn't mean it because Harry and Ginny had not yet slept together. Ginny wasn't ready and Harry was just fine with that he didn't once hold it against her.  
  
"Harry if you and my sister are even in a room alone with each other I will have to kill you. Got that?" Ron was just being the over-protective brother that he always is and that's one of the reasons Harry didn't tell him about going out with Ginny. "Harry did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes!! I know I'm not allowed to sleep with your sister, again." Harry Gave Ron an evil grin. "Ron I'm just kidding honestly we haven't done anything just snogged a little." Harry winked at Ginny.  
  
"Well students," Harry and Ron were brought out of there moment by Dumbledore's voice. "I hope that you have all enjoyed your time at Hogwarts, I am very sorry to all of you first and second years that have just started your education at Hogwarts. But remember there are still other schools out there and I have talked to the headmasters at a few of them and anyone that would like to finish there year at a different school you may do so if you wish. I will put contact information in the entrance hall, please feel free to take some." Dumbledore sounded very unhappy, why wouldn't he be Hogwarts was his life. But know that Voldemort is back he needs to fight and him not being the head master of Hogwarts is a good thing.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up really early that morning only to find Ron talking to Dean Neville and Seamus, "How come you guys are up already its only," Harry looked down at his watch, "6:30 in the morning."  
  
"We are the same reason you are mate, so I've been talking to the guys," Ron said pointing to the three other boys in the room, "and Dean and Seamus have already been enrolled at a different school, something there parents did, and Neville wants to go with us but he doesn't know how to tell his grandmother."  
  
"But I'm going to live with you guys whether she likes it or not, well only if you say its ok Harry." He added looking very uncertain.  
  
"Of course it will be fun." Harry answered with a smile. "so do u have a girlfriend that you want to bring, because I'm bringing Ginny my girlfriend and Hermione is bringing Malfoy her boyfriend, yeah I know." Is all Harry could say to the looks on the others' faces. "So, Neville you got someone?"  
  
"Actually yes, I do."  
  
"What?? How is it that I'm the only guy with out a piece of tail around here??" Ron was red-faced.  
  
"Well who is it Nev?" Dean said really wanting to know.  
  
"Well you guys know Susan Bones right?" Everyone nodded with agreement. "Well she really likes Herbology and its my best subject but I needed some help and she offered and we well just started to go out."  
  
"Way to go Nev," Ron said trying to sound convincing but Harry knew that Ron was dead jealous. "So you better ask her soon because we don't have much time."  
  
"Alright I was going to go down now anyway." Neville got up and grabbed his school robe and headed for the door. "Thanks guys I can't wait to move."  
  
"You want to go down to Harry?" Ron asked getting up too.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought I'd get Ginny first. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes." Harry got out of bed, But Ron didn't move. "What? Oh Ron you are such a baby sometimes. I know I wont touch Ginny." And with that Ron left.  
  
"So, Ginny. Damn that's the way Harry. Well me and Dean are going out with the Patil twins so we don't have it so bad." Seamus said while winking at Harry. Harry knew that Seamus was getting some, he told Harry himself, but Dean wasn't so Harry didn't say anything just changed and grabbed his school robe.  
  
***  
  
Down in the common room Harry found Ginny sitting in one of the big chairs, so Harry walked up slowly and slid into the chair with her. "There was a rumour of an angle in the school, and I think I found it." Harry whispered sweetly into Ginny's ear. A big smile spread across her face and she leaned in for a deep kiss her eyes still closed. Harry didn't want to let go but he was really hungry, probably just his nerves, and Harry really wanted to say good-bye to Dumbledore. "Shall we head down, ma'lady?" Harry stood up with an arm out head slightly bowed, Ginny just giggled she loved it when Harry did this.  
  
"Of course my good sir," Ginny was still giddy but Harry didn't mind she looked so beautiful, he never wanted her to stop laughing she was most beautiful when she laughed. Not saying that she wasn't beautiful at other times. Ginny and Harry walked down to the great hall with there arms linked and big smiles on there faces. When they arrived Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione, and Ginny sat next to Harry, so Harry draped his arm lovingly around Ginny.  
  
"I want to say good-bye to Dumbledore some time today. Why isn't he here?" Harry asked looking up at the staff table. Dumbledore was not there. "Well if we don't see him soon then we wont be able to say good-bye."  
  
"I highly doubt Dumbledore not coming to show us off. Honestly Harry its Dumbledore. But he thinks that you are going to the Dursleys. So he might have a trip to see you soon planned or something." Harry get off my sister!" Ron said realizing that Harry and Ginny were being all lovey- dovey.  
  
"Ron we aren't doing anything, just snuggling, and you said we couldn't be in the same room ALONE, and I see a lot of people so this is alright by your rules, mate." Harry said with an evil-grin shot at Ginny. Harry knew it drove her mad when he did that, that's probably why he did it so much.  
  
Harry got up and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. "I want to send 'snuffles' a letter before we go."  
  
"Good idea." Ron said looking happy that Harry didn't have an arm around his sister. "He should know what we are doing. He would want to know."  
  
"Will Hedwig be able to fly to Canada?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She will probably meet us on the train if I send her now." Harry was about to leave the great hall when he saw a big black dog walk in. "I don't think we have to worry about Hedwig, she wont be going far. Snuffles is right here. Can you guys meet us in the trophy room in 10 minutes with some food."  
  
***  
  
"Harry I heard about the school. Voldemort is behind this, I just know." Sirius was just stating the obvious.  
  
"Well duh! I know. But you haven't heard what I'm going to do to get an education." Harry told Sirius about his plan, just as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in with some food for Sirius. He was grateful. Harry knew he was living on scraps in the mountain at the end of Hogsmade.  
  
"Well I should of known you would do something like this, good for you guys. So who all is going?" Sirius was happy this plan was awesome.  
  
"Me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones and Draco." Harry said, "and you if you want to play our house hold pet."  
  
"Neville is coming?" Harry had forgotten to tell them.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Neville and Susan are coming I asked Neville this morning and Susan is his girlfriend so he wanted her to come with us. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but I really need a Girlfriend." Ron was grumpy again. "All of you guys will have a date along with you. Hermione's got Draco, even though Draco isn't much its better than nothing. And you got Ginny . And know Neville's got Susan. This isn't fair."  
  
"I'd love to be a pet Harry," Sirius said trying to shut Ron up, "But Hermione I thought that you hated Draco, I thought all of you did. Why would you bring him with you?"  
  
"He's going out with Hermione and if she comes he comes. It can't be that bad." Harry said to make Hermione happy. "We are going to be taking floo there, but you can't just floo to this school because your name still isn't cleared and you can't use floo in your animal form. But you can apparate right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wont know were to meet you guys."  
  
"Well this school is hidden in the mountains. Its called The Chief, You could apparate to the forest out side the school and change there and we will meet you out side the school."  
  
"All right, so is everyone ready to go?" Sirius sounded very happy. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore, but I will go down to the train with you guys. Then me and Dumbledore have some things to do. What fireplace are you using?"  
  
"Oh, we are going to use Toms, at the Leaky Cauldron." Sirius changed back to his dog form and left the room to go talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I have to go talk to Draco, I'll see you guys later." Hermione left the room.  
  
"Well Ron don't you have anything to do?" Ginny asked Ron wanting to be alone with Harry."  
  
"No. I thought I would hang out with you guys." Ron didn't want to leave Harry alone with Ginny.  
  
"Go Away Ron!" Harry said pulling his wand out. "Go talk to Neville, He is definitely going but I don't know about Susan yet, Neville had to go ask her."  
  
"Oh, alright but no funny stuff Mr. Potter." Ron left Harry and Ginny alone against his better judgement.  
  
"So what do you want to do." Ginny knew what I wanted to do but she wasn't ready yet.  
  
"Ginny I wanted to ask you something quickly. O.K I know you aren't ready but they may not have this potion where we are going. And I thought if you took the 4 doses of it know you wont have to worry about it when you are ready to be with me."  
  
"Harry I took the potion the day you asked me out, I don't know why, but I was just really happy."  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, at first it was soft and wonderful but then she opened her moth under his and pushed her tongue into Harry's mouth. It was so wonderful. She pulled back and started kissing Harry's neck. She had already given him two hickies, what was one more? The next this Harry knew his robes were on the floor, and so were Ginny's. Harry pulled her to arms length so he could drink her in. She was so beautiful she had this cute school girl outfit on with the short plaid skirt the white blouse that she tired at the bottom so it showed a lot of smooth skin. She had the knee high socks and everything, she had even put her hair in pig tails. Harry puller back her shirt and started to kiss her neck, her soft wonderful neck. She was making some wonderful sounds that Harry never wanted her to stop. But with Harry's luck his least favourite teacher had to walk in.  
  
"Oh, isn't this cute. Some good-bye snogging. Oh that's right you guys are going to be living together soon." Snape had ice for a voice. "Mr. Malfoy told me what you guys are doing. I don't care what you do Potter out side of school but right now you are still under my watch, so no snogging. But because I can't give you detention, or take points, well really there is nothing I can do except tell you to leave so put your clothes back on and leave. Now!!"  
  
"Yes sir." Was all they could say. They grabbed there robes and left. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room arms around each other.  
  
"Back so soon," Ron sounded bitter for leaving them alone.  
  
"Yes Snape walked in on us." Ginny said walking over to a big chair by the fire. Harry sat down first and she sat across his lap.  
  
"Well he shouldn't of been walking in on much." Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
"Is Hermione back yet or is she still with Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to get Ron to shut up about him and Ginny.  
  
"No she's still with that evil git. Hey if they break up are we aloud to kick him out. You know of the house." Ron found this amusing.  
  
"No because they aren't going to break up." Ginny said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked with the smile that he had wiped off his face.  
  
"Because she told me. She said that her Draco are in love." Ginny loved all the lovey-dovey stuff.  
  
"Ewww." Was all Ron could say. Because Hermione walked in but she wasn't alone. She had an ugly blonde git hanging off one arm.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Harry said trying to be civil since they would be living together. "How are you?"  
  
"Just fine." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek whispered something in her ear she started to blush and he left.  
  
Ginny winked at Hermione and that made her blush even more. "So when's the wedding?" Ginny asked innocently. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny  
  
"Maybe I should ask the same thing to you, you guys are looking very close. Not that's a bad thing," she said looking at Ron. She knew this would get a rise.  
  
"I have to go to the dorm, good-bye." Ron got off the chair he was sitting in and left.  
  
Hermione sat down where Ron was sitting. "I don't think he's happy about Draco and me."  
  
"That's an understatement." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.  
  
"Well its 11:30 maybe we should go down to the station they probably have carriages down there. I'll go get Ron." Hermione got up and went up to the boys dorms.  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny looking down to him. They started to kiss deeply, but were interrupted but Colin Creevy. "Hi Harry, I just took your picture that was a really good one Ill send you a copy."  
  
"Thanks Colin but could you leave us alone?" Harry asked looking lovingly at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, right please snogg away."  
  
"Where were we?" Harry pulled Ginny's face down for another deep kiss knowing that Ron would be down soon, opened his mouth under hers and let his tongue do all the work. He loved the sounds that she was making. He would go crazy if he could never hear them again.  
  
"I can hear them coming we should stop." Harry said as Ginny was moving down to his neck.  
  
"Mmm, do we have to?"  
  
"Yes because if we don't your brother will kill me," Harry lifted her head up to his and gave her a soft but wonderful kiss.  
  
"I want to get a good seat on the train." Harry could Hear Hermione talking louder than usual warning him that her and Ron were on there way down.  
  
"Ok, Are Harry and Ginny ready," Then he stopped dead, "You came up to get me so they could snogg didn't you?"  
  
Chapter 1 Moving On.  
  
Harry was to busy packing to his trunk to notice Ron storming into the dorm room. Harry was mad but he knew there was nothing he could do to re-open Hogwarts. The notice had just been put up. 'To all Hogwarts students I regret to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry has been closed, by order of the Ministry of magic. I have tried but there is no way to stop the closure of the school, I'm very sorry but everyone has to be packed and ready to leave by noon tomorrow. Parents and guardians have been contacted there will be a train leaving from Hogsmade at 12:30 to pick up all students you will be dropped off at kings cross unless your parents have made arrangements for you to use floo to get home. Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry just wanted to get everything out of the way so he could talk to Ron and Hermione about his plan. Harry had some ideas about something horrible like this to happen, so he got some information on other wearying schools. He didn't want to go to another big well known school for hi own safety.  
  
Harry had found this great little school, it was in Canada far away from any danger. The only thing was that it didn't have dorms. It was just like a muggle school. But Harry thought about that and he looked into houses in the area, and he found one. The cheapest way would to have 5 or more people living in the house. Harry knew it wouldn't be hard to find that many people.  
  
Harry looked up from his trunk to see a very unhappy Ron. "This isn't fair, they cant do this. What are we supposed to do go to a muggle school?" Ron shuddered at his own words. Harry knew how little Ron knew about the muggle world and the thought of going to a muggle school scared him.  
  
"Actually no, there are other schools out there that teach magic. And I happened to find one," Harry said with a smile seeing how confused this made Ron, "I'll Tell you when Hermione gets here I sent her and owl."  
  
"I'm going to miss this place so much." She said through sobs. "I'm going to miss the classes, the people, and the library, oh my the library..."  
  
"Hermione its ok I found us a school that we can go to. Its not a muggle school but it doesn't have dorms or anything like Hogwarts."  
  
"What so we have to like live in the muggle world? Are you crazy?" Harry loved the look Ron got when he was scared it was so funny.  
  
"Yes would live in the Muggle world," Harry said looking at Ron, "and no," he said looking at Hermione, "its not in England."  
  
"Then where is it?"  
  
"Canada, a place called B.C, or as some call it 'Beautiful British Columbia.'" Harry burst out laughing when he saw the looks he got from his two best friends, the looks were priceless.  
  
"O.k. Harry jokes over, what did you really want to talk to me about?" Hermione said sounding a bit mad.  
  
"Yea mate I need to start packing my shit if we got to be out of this place by tomorrow. I hate the ministry, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you-know-who isn't behind the whole Hogwarts being shut down."  
  
"you know what Ron you make a really good point the Ministry knows Harry isn't lying about Voldemort. The Ministry has been hushing everything over, even though they know he's back."  
"You keep referring to Voldemort like he's a person, but Voldemort is anything but a person he's a monster. But Ron you make a good point, Voldemort wants me to be an easy target and controlling the ministry and shutting Hogwarts just makes me an easier target. But the last thing Voldemort would be expecting is me moving to somewhere like Canada. And I do want to finish my education, even if its not at Hogwarts." Harry said standing up. "So are you two in or am I going to have to invite someone like Malfoy?"  
  
"Count me in mate, but really I didn't know you could go that low, anyways it will be fun, you in Hermione?"  
  
"Yes but only if you Mr.Weasly stop talking about Draco like that. And it's a school its got to have a Library." she said with a huge grin.  
  
"Umm, Hermione did you just stick up for Malfoy and call him 'Draco?' Never mind I didn't say anything lets just talk about this, we will still need two more people to be able to afford any of this." Harry began as Ginny walked trough the door.  
  
"Afford what?" Ginny asked. "I was just going to ask if Hermione wants to come to the Burrow. But now I was to be the 4th person, what is it that you are planning on doing?"  
  
"Well now that Hogwarts is closed, I've found a school that we can go to instead. it's a school for witches and wizards. It's in Canada. But its not a school like Hogwarts, It doesn't have dorms so the only way to go is to live in the muggle world."  
  
"Cool, I've always wanted to live there." Ginny said Happily. "So where will we stay if they don't have dorms? Did you find a flat or something?"  
  
"Yeah I found a house that we can fix up and live in. Its got 8 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. I think that we should get at least 2 more people because there is enough room." Harry said happily realizing it wasn't going to take a lot to get people to want to join them.  
  
"Well I have to go ask someone if they would like to join us in the house and at the school I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Hermione said reaching for the door.  
  
"Who is it that you want to ask? Your boyfriend?" Ginny said in a sing-song voice winking at Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?? You have a boyfriend? WHO?" Ron was red in the face.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"WHAT??" Harry and Ron Both Shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yes he's my boyfriend and I'm inviting him and if you say that I cant then you can count me out.."  
  
"Oh alright he can come." Harry said Numbly.  
  
"WHAT???? Is everyone out of there mind Its Malfoy we are talking about. You all know that right?"  
  
"YES!!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Ron don't worry about it My girlfriends going to be coming along too, so now all we have to do is find you a girl an we will be all set." Harry said patting Ron on the back.  
  
"Uhh, How do you know that your girlfriend is coming? Wait who is your girlfriend?"  
  
"I' am." Ginny said blushing like crazy. "Me and Harry have been going out since the start of the school year."  
  
"But you are still in forth year and..." Ron trailed off. "Am I the only guy in this school with out a piece of tail?"  
  
"Yes!!" They all replied in sing-song voices.  
  
"Well maybe I'll find a chick in Canada." Ron sound a little bit happier.  
  
"I'm going to find Draco." and Hermione disappeared.  
  
"Well now that Ron knows about us I can give you a kiss before I go." Ginny pulled Harry into a deep kiss that send prickles down his spine, he didn't want to let go.  
  
"I'll see you in the common room in about an hour ok Gin?"  
  
"Of course, then we can set up living arrangements."  
  
***  
  
"So you and my sister? Congrats man." Ron said with a broad smile he had always thought that Harry would be the only good guy for Ginny. "So how are we getting to this place?"  
  
"Well I have to contact the school but we should be able to get in no problem." Harry said in a monotone voice, "we can go to the headmasters office by Floo if we have to. I think that would be best." Harry was sounding like this is something he did everyday. "I'm packed so I'm going down to the common room see you later." And with that Harry turned towards the door and left.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Gin, I can't wait to move, its going to be so much fun." Harry said as Ginny walked down the stairs from her dorm. She walked slowly but beautifully to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"So, have you talk to Hermione? Is Malfoy coming with us?" Ginny sounded bitter. Harry knew how much she hated him.  
  
"Nope, I haven't, well speak of the devil here she is now. So is he coming?" Harry asked not really wanting to hear her answer.  
  
"Of course. I can't wait this is going to be so much fun." Hermione was sounding really giddy.  
  
"Oh joy. I get to live with Malfoy." Ron had just walked into the common room looking anything but happy like the others. "Well I'm done packing I think I'm going to go see Hagrid you guys want to came?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, "We can tell him about what we are planning to do."  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 Our Last Day.  
  
"Students please can everyone settle down. Well as you all know this will be our last feast here at Hogwarts so it will be just like any other leaving feast, so dig in." Dumbledore sat down and started to sever himself some dinner.  
  
"Well Hagrid took the news of us leaving well, all though he didn't like the fact that Malfoy is coming." Ron said glaring at Hermione. "But all the same I can't wait to go," Ron said, then looked over at Hermione, she had a hurt look on her face, since Hogwarts was everyone's second home. Ron was making it sound like he was staying at the Dursleys or something. "Don't get me wrong I love it here but I have always wanted try something new and hey here is our big chance."  
  
"Yeah its going to be fun, I'm just happy that I'm going to have Harry to help me get by in the muggle world." Ginny said leaning a little closer to Harry, who had his arm draped over her shoulder. "So how many extra bedrooms will there be, me and Harry will be sharing one and Hermione and Draco will be sharing one," Ginny said with and evil grin shot at Ron. Ron was red-faced with anger but not towards Ginny, it was towards Harry. But Harry had a feeling it was also to Draco. "Don't worry Ron dear we will only be sharing on nights that we want to have sex." Ginny said more to get a rise out of her brother than anything. Harry knew she didn't mean it because Harry and Ginny had not yet slept together. Ginny wasn't ready and Harry was just fine with that he didn't once hold it against her.  
  
"Harry if you and my sister are even in a room alone with each other I will have to kill you. Got that?" Ron was just being the over-protective brother that he always is and that's one of the reasons Harry didn't tell him about going out with Ginny. "Harry did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes!! I know I'm not allowed to sleep with your sister, again." Harry Gave Ron an evil grin. "Ron I'm just kidding honestly we haven't done anything just snogged a little." Harry winked at Ginny.  
  
"Well students," Harry and Ron were brought out of there moment by Dumbledore's voice. "I hope that you have all enjoyed your time at Hogwarts, I am very sorry to all of you first and second years that have just started your education at Hogwarts. But remember there are still other schools out there and I have talked to the headmasters at a few of them and anyone that would like to finish there year at a different school you may do so if you wish. I will put contact information in the entrance hall, please feel free to take some." Dumbledore sounded very unhappy, why wouldn't he be Hogwarts was his life. But know that Voldemort is back he needs to fight and him not being the head master of Hogwarts is a good thing.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up really early that morning only to find Ron talking to Dean Neville and Seamus, "How come you guys are up already its only," Harry looked down at his watch, "6:30 in the morning."  
  
"We are the same reason you are mate, so I've been talking to the guys," Ron said pointing to the three other boys in the room, "and Dean and Seamus have already been enrolled at a different school, something there parents did, and Neville wants to go with us but he doesn't know how to tell his grandmother."  
  
"But I'm going to live with you guys whether she likes it or not, well only if you say its ok Harry." He added looking very uncertain.  
  
"Of course it will be fun." Harry answered with a smile. "so do u have a girlfriend that you want to bring, because I'm bringing Ginny my girlfriend and Hermione is bringing Malfoy her boyfriend, yeah I know." Is all Harry could say to the looks on the others' faces. "So, Neville you got someone?"  
  
"Actually yes, I do."  
"What?? How is it that I'm the only guy with out a piece of tail around here??" Ron was red-faced.  
  
"Well who is it Nev?" Dean said really wanting to know.  
  
"Well you guys know Susan Bones right?" Everyone nodded with agreement. "Well she really likes Herbology and its my best subject but I needed some help and she offered and we well just started to go out."  
  
"Way to go Nev," Ron said trying to sound convincing but Harry knew that Ron was dead jealous. "So you better ask her soon because we don't have much time."  
  
"Alright I was going to go down now anyway." Neville got up and grabbed his school robe and headed for the door. "Thanks guys I can't wait to move."  
  
"You want to go down to Harry?" Ron asked getting up too.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought I'd get Ginny first. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes." Harry got out of bed, But Ron didn't move. "What? Oh Ron you are such a baby sometimes. I know I wont touch Ginny." And with that Ron left.  
  
"So, Ginny. Damn that's the way Harry. Well me and Dean are going out with the Patil twins so we don't have it so bad." Seamus said while winking at Harry. Harry knew that Seamus was getting some, he told Harry himself, but Dean wasn't so Harry didn't say anything just changed and grabbed his school robe.  
  
***  
  
Down in the common room Harry found Ginny sitting in one of the big chairs, so Harry walked up slowly and slid into the chair with her. "There was a rumour of an angel in the school, and I think I found it." Harry whispered sweetly into Ginny's ear. A big smile spread across her face and she leaned in for a deep kiss her eyes still closed. Harry didn't want to let go but he was really hungry, probably just his nerves, and Harry really wanted to say good-bye to Dumbledore. "Shall we head down, ma'lady?" Harry stood up with an arm out head slightly bowed, Ginny just giggled she loved it when Harry did this.  
  
"Of course my good sir," Ginny was still giddy but Harry didn't mind she looked so beautiful, he never wanted her to stop laughing she was most beautiful when she laughed. Not saying that she wasn't beautiful at other times. Ginny and Harry walked down to the great hall with there arms linked and big smiles on there faces. When they arrived Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione, and Ginny sat next to Harry, so Harry draped his arm lovingly around Ginny.  
  
"I want to say good-bye to Dumbledore some time today. Why isn't he here?" Harry asked looking up at the staff table. Dumbledore was not there. "Well if we don't see him soon then we wont be able to say good-bye."  
  
"I highly doubt Dumbledore not coming to show us off. Honestly Harry its Dumbledore. But he thinks that you are going to the Dursleys. So he might have a trip to see you soon planned or something." Harry get off my sister!" Ron said realizing that Harry and Ginny were being all lovey- dovey.  
  
"Ron we aren't doing anything, just snuggling, and you said we couldn't be in the same room ALONE, and I see a lot of people so this is alright by your rules, mate." Harry said with an evil-grin shot at Ginny. Harry knew it drove her mad when he did that, that's probably why he did it so much.  
  
Harry got up and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. "I want to send 'snuffles' a letter before we go."  
  
"Good idea." Ron said looking happy that Harry didn't have an arm around his sister. "He should know what we are doing. He would want to know."  
  
"Will Hedwig be able to fly to Canada?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She will probably meet us on the train if I send her now." Harry was about to leave the great hall when he saw a big black dog walk in. "I don't think we have to worry about Hedwig, she wont be going far. Snuffles is right here. Can you guys meet us in the trophy room in 10 minutes with some food."  
  
***  
  
"Harry I heard about the school. Voldemort is behind this, I just know." Sirius was just stating the obvious.  
  
"Well duh! I know. But you haven't heard what I'm going to do to get an education." Harry told Sirius about his plan, just as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in with some food for Sirius. He was grateful. Harry knew he was living on scraps in the mountain at the end of Hogsmade.  
  
"Well I should of known you would do something like this, good for you guys. So who all is going?" Sirius was happy this plan was awesome.  
  
"Me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones and Draco." Harry said, "and you if you want to play our house hold pet."  
  
"Neville is coming?" Harry had forgotten to tell them.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Neville and Susan are coming I asked Neville this morning and Susan is his girlfriend so he wanted her to come with us. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but I really need a Girlfriend." Ron was grumpy again. "All of you guys will have a date along with you. Hermione's got Draco, even though Draco isn't much its better than nothing. And you got Ginny . And now Neville's got Susan. This isn't fair."  
  
"I'd love to be a pet Harry," Sirius said trying to shut Ron up, "But Hermione I thought that you hated Draco, I thought all of you did. Why would you bring him with you?"  
  
"He's going out with Hermione and if she comes he comes. It can't be that bad." Harry said to make Hermione happy. "We are going to be taking floo there, but you can't just floo to this school because your name still isn't cleared and you can't use floo in your animal form. But you can apparate right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wont know were to meet you guys."  
  
"Well this school is hidden in the mountains. Its called The Chief, You could apparate to the forest out side the school and change there and we will meet you out side the school."  
  
"All right, so is everyone ready to go?" Sirius sounded very happy. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore, but I will go down to the train with you guys. Then me and Dumbledore have some things to do. What fireplace are you using?"  
  
"Oh, we are going to use Toms, at the Leaky Cauldron." Sirius changed back to his dog form and left the room to go talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I have to go talk to Draco, I'll see you guys later." Hermione left the room.  
  
"Well Ron don't you have anything to do?" Ginny asked Ron wanting to be alone with Harry.  
  
"No. I thought I would hang out with you guys." Ron didn't want to leave Harry alone with Ginny.  
  
"Go Away Ron!" Harry said pulling his wand out. "Go talk to Neville, He is definitely going but I don't know about Susan yet, Neville had to go ask her."  
  
"Oh, alright but no funny stuff Mr. Potter." Ron left Harry and Ginny alone against his better judgement.  
  
"So what do you want to do." Ginny knew what I wanted to do but she wasn't ready yet.  
  
"Ginny I wanted to ask you something quickly. O.K I know you aren't ready but they may not have this potion where we are going. And I thought if you took the 4 doses of it know you wont have to worry about it when you are ready to be with me."  
  
"Harry I took the potion the day you asked me out, I don't know why, but I was just really happy."  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, at first it was soft and wonderful but then she opened her moth under his and pushed her tongue into Harry's mouth. It was so wonderful. She pulled back and started kissing Harry's neck. She had already given him two hickies, what was one more? The next this Harry knew his robes were on the floor, and so were Ginny's. Harry pulled her to arms length so he could drink her in. She was so beautiful she had this cute school girl outfit on with the short plaid skirt the white blouse that she tied at the bottom so it showed a lot of smooth skin. She had the knee high socks and everything, she had even put her hair in pig tails. Harry pulled back her shirt and started to kiss her neck, her soft wonderful neck. She was making some wonderful sounds that Harry never wanted her to stop. But with Harry's luck his least favourite teacher had to walk in.  
  
"Oh, isn't this cute. Some good-bye snogging. Oh that's right you guys are going to be living together soon." Snape had ice for a voice. "Mr. Malfoy told me what you guys are doing. I don't care what you do Potter out side of school but right now you are still under my watch, so no snogging. But because I can't give you detention, or take points, well really there is nothing I can do except tell you to leave so put your clothes back on and leave. Now!!"  
  
"Yes sir." Was all they could say. They grabbed there robes and left. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room arms around each other.  
  
"Back so soon," Ron sounded bitter for leaving them alone.  
  
"Yes Snape walked in on us." Ginny said walking over to a big chair by the fire. Harry sat down first and she sat across his lap.  
  
"Well he shouldn't of been walking in on much." Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
"Is Hermione back yet or is she still with Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to get Ron to shut up about him and Ginny.  
  
"No she's still with that evil git. Hey if they break up are we aloud to kick him out. You know of the house." Ron found this amusing.  
  
"No because they aren't going to break up." Ginny said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked with the smile that he had wiped off his face.  
  
"Because she told me. She said that her Draco are in love." Ginny loved all the lovey-dovey stuff.  
  
"Ewww." Was all Ron could say. Because Hermione walked in but she wasn't alone. She had an ugly blonde git hanging off one arm.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Harry said trying to be civil since they would be living together. "How are you?"  
  
"Just fine." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek whispered something in her ear she started to blush and he left.  
  
Ginny winked at Hermione and that made her blush even more. "So when's the wedding?" Ginny asked innocently. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny  
  
"Maybe I should ask the same thing to you, you guys are looking very close. Not that's a bad thing," she said looking at Ron. She knew this would get a rise.  
  
"I have to go to the dorm, good-bye." Ron got off the chair he was sitting in and left.  
  
Hermione sat down where Ron was sitting. "I don't think he's happy about Draco and me."  
  
"That's an understatement." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.  
  
"Well its 11:30 maybe we should go down to the station they probably have carriages down there. I'll go get Ron." Hermione got up and went up to the boys dorms.  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny looking down to him. They started to kiss deeply, but were interrupted but Colin Creevy. "Hi Harry, I just took your picture that was a really good one Ill send you a copy."  
  
"Thanks Colin but could you leave us alone?" Harry asked looking lovingly at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, right please snog away."  
  
"Where were we?" Harry pulled Ginny's face down for another deep kiss knowing that Ron would be down soon, opened his mouth under hers and let his tongue do all the work. He loved the sounds that she was making. He would go crazy if he could never hear them again.  
  
"I can hear them coming we should stop." Harry said as Ginny was moving down to his neck.  
  
"Mmm, do we have to?"  
  
"Yes because if we don't your brother will kill me," Harry lifted her head up to his and gave her a soft but wonderful kiss.  
  
"I want to get a good seat on the train." Harry could Hear Hermione talking louder than usual warning him that her and Ron were on there way down.  
  
"Ok, Are Harry and Ginny ready," Then he stopped dead, "You came up to get me so they could snog didn't you?"  
  
"Oh grow up Ron."  
  
***  
  
The group found Sirius at the bottom on the entrance hall waiting for them. They all climbed into a horseless carriage Ron and Ginny on one side Ron and Hermione on the other. Sirius was on the floor in the middle. When they got to the train Sirius gave them all a paw and left.  
  
"Well me and Ginny are going to fine a compartment. See you guys later." Harry said draping his arm across Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"What about me?" Ron asked.  
  
"You can go with Hermione or Neville." And with that Harry and Ginny walked away and found a compartment right at the rear of the train. Ginny put a locking spell on the door so they could have some privacy. She was going to take it off when they left but they had 20 minutes to kill.  
  
Harry and Ginny moved closer to each other while taking of their robes. Ginny undid two buttons on her shirt, making it easier for Harry to get at her neck. The sounds were even better than in the trophy room, Harry didn't want to stop but the train would be leaving soon and Ron would be looking for them soon. 


	2. Train Ride With No Draco

Chapter 3 One Train Ride No Draco  
  
"Is Hermione joining us with Draco?" Harry asked Ron while they were getting settled in on the train.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming but not with Draco he had to floo home for something, his dad doesn't know what we are doing and hopefully never will because if he knows where we are going then You-know-who will know where to get you." Ron recoiled at the thought.  
  
"Hi guys, 'sup?" Hermione walked in looking very giddy.  
  
"Hermione I was just wondering, well, how did you and Draco Hook up?" Harry wanted to know but he didn't want to know either, he had wanted to ask her since he found out.  
  
"I was getting worried you guys would never ask. Ginny of course knows the story, you know girl talk, but she won't mind sitting trough it again will she?" Hermione winked at Ginny. Harry had a feeling that Ginny and Hermione talk to each other about him and Draco a lot. 'Great,' he thought.  
  
~*~Hermione's POV~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, nothing new there, but she had OWLs coming up and she only had 3 weeks until the tests start. Harry and Ron had been telling her to have some fun but she wasn't going to stop studying until the tests were over and then she would probably go over test answers with anyone that would talk to her. Hermione was going crazy she hadn't been outside other than for Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, she was getting really bored of the Library but the common room was too noisy.  
  
"So, this is where you spend all your time, I should of guessed." Hermione knew who the voice belonged to, but there was something different about it, he sounded nice. There was no cold tone to his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised more people aren't up here, OWLs are in less than a month." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to find Draco sitting on the edge of her desk.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?" Draco's voice still sounded so nice and innocent, like he hadn't called her a 'Mudblood' every time he could, and that he hadn't done everything to make her life a living hell. "I need to get more than 10 OWLs, I know I'm getting 2 in Potions, I'll get one in the rest of my classes but I need help in Transfiguration. Will you please help me?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione laughed at the shocked look on Draco's face, "Only under the circumstances that you are nice to me, Harry, and all the Weasly's. You say one thing to them or to me, or I hear about you saying something and the deals off." Hermione was surprising even herself that she had said yes, but then again she had a big crush on Draco, and with all the stress of studying she needed something to take her mind of her studying and help someone else no matter who.  
  
"So, what are you working on right now?" He moved in behind her to read over her shoulder. But when Hermione turned to look at him his face was almost touching his and he wasn't looking at the book he was looking at her, there was something in his eyes, she could see it. She put an arm around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers. The kiss was gentle and slow, he didn't pull away he opened his moth under hers she let her tongue slip in. It was amazing, like everything around them had just slipped away, they were the only people left in the world. The kiss was amazing, Hermione didn't want to stop, but she just kissed Draco Malfoy. "Wha? Why? Wow!" was all Draco could say.  
  
"I'm Sorry its just with all the studying and work and," but she was cut off by Draco's lips. Hermione got up slowly not breaking the kiss, and opened her mouth, she just wanted to get closer to him but they were as close as they could be with out stripping and have sex on the floor. "Wait, wait, we can't do this, your Draco Malfoy and I'm muggle-born Granger."  
  
"So, what's the problem with that?" Draco didn't seem to care.  
  
"Well if anything happens between us no one can know, especially Harry and Ron. I tell Ginny everything, but she wont tell anyone. Don't tell any of your friends from Slytherin either." Hermione was still in his arms looking up at his deep eyes pleading with them, not only to not tell people but to kiss her again. Draco bent down, he was at least 6 foot and she was only 5 foot 4, his lips were almost touching hers, "Of course," and he pulled her into another deep kiss. She stood in his arms just stood, and smiled at him unable to walk or breath.  
  
"I uhh, yeah, should uhh, get back, sleep can't work anymore after that kiss." Her words were starting to come back to her. "I'll see you here after dinner tomorrow night bring the work you need help with." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a few books and left the Library with a big smile on her face.  
  
~*~Back to the train~*~  
  
"After the OWLs were over we didn't stop meeting, but during the summer we could only write to each other. But when we got back to school we got to be together," Hermione shot Ron 'The Look' "Not together like that you stupid prat." she rolled her eyes at him Harry knew only too well that if they weren't fighting they weren't talking, it got annoying so when he started going out with Ginny he didn't have to listen to them so much.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know "Grow up Ron" You told me to do that earlier 'member?" Oh no they started again.  
  
"So Harry," Ginny said looking up at Harry, she had her head on his lap, while he was playing with her hair, "now we know what they want to do, fight, what should we do, leave?"  
  
"No there wont be anything open, lets just stay here." Harry was trying to make it sound like he wanted to stay, but he could tell by the look he got from Ginny that she knew that Harry wanted to leave but then Ron would be all over him asking them what they were doing.  
  
She opened her moth to say something but Harry covered it with his own. She didn't pull back or move just opened her mouth under his for a deep kiss. Ginny broke away and moved so that she was sitting on Harry's lap facing him with her legs over his. She kissed hi lightly on the lips then started moving her tongue up to his and whispered, "Tonight are we going to that house or are we staying in a hotel?"  
  
"The house, why?" Harry was trying not to moan, she was bighting at his earlobe.  
  
"Because I want the bedroom right next to yours, and tonight I'm going to go to the bathroom and go back to the wrong room and spend the night with a certain black haired wizard that has to be very naughty, or he wont get any." With that said she got up and went to the door and said "Going to the Loo," and left.  
  
Harry just sat there with a dazed look on his face. Ron didn't notice but Hermione did and said, "Harry didn't you say you had to go to the washroom but didn't have enough time." Hermione was good.  
  
"What? Oh yeah be right back."  
  
Harry got up and left only to fine Ginny waiting right outside the door with a smirk on her face. "What took you so long?"  
  
'What took you so long that's all she can say, oh my god this girl is amazing. Thank god I have her.' was all Harry could think. "I don't know. So are we going to tonight?"  
  
"Only if you want to." Ginny said making it obvious that she wanted it more than anything.  
  
"What do I look like to you, gay?" I don't think any man could say no to that with you."  
  
"I bet Ron would," Ginny said with a giggle. "But he doesn't count."  
  
Harry slipped his arms around Ginny's waist wanting nothing more than to be with her, but that would have to wait until they got unrolled at the new school and moved into there new house. Harry couldn't help but smile thinking about the new house.  
  
"What is it? Why do you have a big grin on your face?" Ginny asked stepping back from Harry with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh. I was just thinking about the new house. We are going to have to break it in. I bet the Draco and Hermione and Neville and Susan will be breaking there rooms in." Harry said with an evil grin as Ginny stepped back into Harry's arms. "But we should go back, because if Ron comes he will be mad and he will make sure that our rooms are as far apart as possible." Harry said with a sad puppy dog face that made Ginny giggle, oh how he loved her laugh.  
  
"Oh, alright, but I'm going only under protest," Ginny said with that drop dead smile.  
  
***  
  
'Finally' Harry thought, 'We are here now we can floo to the school from the Leaky Cauldron. Just a short taxi ride.' "O.K, we will need two cabs, Me and Hermione will be split up because we know muggle money and no one else does."  
  
"So we should go find Draco, Neville and Susan. They can come with me in my cab and you three can go in one. We can put all the animals in your cab because there will be an extra seat." Hermione said taking off her school robes revealing a school girl outfit. She had a short plaid skirt with knee high socks on. And a white blouse with only two buttons done up, she had tied the bottom up to make it a belly top. Ginny had the same outfit on only her shirt was a green plaid and Hermione's was in a red.  
"Sounds good to me." Ron said, "But can I sit in the front Harry I want to see all the buttons and stuff."  
  
"Sure, whatever you want Ron." Harry said shaking his head it was weird how little Ron and Ginny knew about muggle's. Harry looked at Ginny and winked, this meant they could be in the back and Ron would be too busy to notice anything they were doing anyway.  
  
So once everyone had met up and sorted out animals and luggage and taken off there school robes they found two taxis and everyone got in. Once they reached the Leaky Cauldron and paid the drivers and left big tips because of the animals and the extra work, the seven of them made there way into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hi Tom, We need to use your fireplace if its ok with you." Harry said.  
  
"Sure do you need floo powder?" Harry knew that if they didn't Tom would be able to make some money off them.  
  
"We have enough for about five people." Ginny said pulling a bag of grey powder out of her trunk.  
  
"It will be a two Galleons for the amount you need." Tom pulled a clay pot out from behind the bar for them.  
  
"Here." Draco said pulling out two Galleons and giving them to Tom. "And no ones aloud to pay me back." Draco said before Harry could offer. Maybe Hermione is a good thing for him.  
  
"Alright Neville can you go through with all your stuff? Ginny and Susan don't have animals so if you have anything you can't take through you should give it to them."  
  
"Wait Harry don't we need muggle money?" Ginny said just before Neville stepped into the fire.  
  
"Yeah we do. O.k Tom can we leave our stuff here and come back we can go up to Gringotts and change some Galleons to Canadian money?"  
  
"Ye' sure can." Tom said with his toothless smile.  
  
After Harry changed 500 Galleons into $5000.00 Canadian, Draco changed 300 Galleons into $3000.00 Canadian, Hermione had been sent some money from her parents that ended up being $1000.00 Canadian. Neville and Susan both got $2000.00 Canadian and Ron and Ginny only got $100.00 each. Harry new how poor their family was.  
  
Harry didn't know how Canadian money worked so they got what they thought would be enough for food for a while. They didn't have to pay anything because the school had houses set up for students that didn't live in the area all with seven or 8 students living in them. But because of the numbers they had they wouldn't be sharing with anyone.  
  
Once they were all back to the Leaky Cauldron everyone got ready to go through the fire. "O.k. Neville say 'Witch craft and wizardry of Canada, Headmasters office' its not hard."  
  
Harry was the last to leave the Leaky Cauldron. The spinning was making him sick and because it was so far away it took what felt like 10 minutes to get there. But when Harry landed he saw a great office. The whole thing was done in a dark wood that was breath taking. But Harry didn't really care he wasn't planning on spending much time in this office if at all possible.  
  
"Hi, you must be Harry?" The headmaster was very young, she looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had chestnut brown hair that was very straight, probably straightened with magic. This school didn't have a dress code so they didn't need school robes. "Today is Saturday so you wont be having classes. Your first class wont be until Monday morning. Here are your schedules." She handed all of them a schedule. "Here is a key to the house for all of you," she handed all of them a key that had their names magically engraved into them. "The address to the house is on your schedule Harry. The easiest way to get into the town is to drive. Have any of you got a drivers licence?"  
  
"No, but I have drove a flying car once." Ron said who had not taken his eyes off the headmaster once since they arrived.  
  
"Yes well what we have for students to use is nothing like a flying car. It's a muggle car. We have them so students can get to and from school quickly, because its not a short walk to the house."  
  
"I can drive." Hermione said from the back of the room. "My mum taught me how over summer holls." Hermione was blushing slightly.  
  
"So you can teach the others to drive later if you wish or you could be the only driver for the house but either way you will be driving today."  
  
"Well I have some work to do. But your neighbours also go to the school so if you have any questions feel free to ask them. There is enough food for two or three days in the house while you guys get settled in. Hermione, here are the keys to the car. It looks small but its bewitched to hold up to 12 people. The house is also bewitched. On the first floor there is a kitchen, dinning room, living room, bathroom and a bedroom. The second, third, and forth floor all have two bedrooms and a bathroom. Then there is an attic bedroom. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone looked clear on what was going on, so they all shook hands with their new headmaster and started out the office door. Once everyone was outside they saw a road that led down to a highway. There was a parking lot with only three cars in it. One side was for students that had one car that was going to be there car. And there was a staff side that had two cars parked.  
  
"O.K we can go get Sirius and head down now." Harry said walking off towards the forest.  
  
"Sirius?" Susan asked. "As in Sirius Black?" She sounded almost scared.  
  
"Yeah, he's my godfather. And no he didn't kill a street of muggles. It was Wormtail, it's a long story so don't worry about it. He wont hurt anybody. He can have the bedroom in the attic or on the ground floor, it depends what room Ron wants."  
  
"Well I wanted the second floor with you mate and Ginny could be in the farthest room from that." Ron said with anger in his voice.  
  
"No ronnie-poo I will be on the second floor with Harry. All the couples will be sharing a floor. You being without a girlfriend, or boyfriend have to be on a floor by yourself. And there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Lets go find Sirius, Oh speak of the devil here he is now." A big black dog walked out of the forest with a duffle bag hanging from his mouth. "Ready to go?"  
  
The dog just nodded and started walking towards the car with the group. Hermione sat down in the front seat with Draco, and everyone else climbed in the back. Sirius changed into his human form. He shook hands with Neville, Susan, and Draco. Harry could tell that he was only doing this because of Hermione. 


	3. Eyes

You will understand the title soon but yea I made this chapter for all of the saps out there. Its short I know but I didnt have alot of time and I didnt have any Ideas. I am adding another couple to my list. Sirius and the new Headmaster. ;) well I hope you enjoy please R&R I like all reviews good and bad. If anyone has any ideas for up coming chapters please send them to me my email addy id canadian_gurl55@hotmail.com. I am going away on the 16th so if I dont post for a while thats why.  
  
Chapter 4 Eyes  
  
Once the gang got to the house they were a little bit shocked. They had arrived to a one story house. It looked like a one bedroom bachelor pad. "Well she did say it was bewitched it only looks like this form the outside, right?" Harry said a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Well that has to be right because she did say it was a four story house with an attic." Hermione said in a 'I-am-a-know-it-all' sort of voice.  
  
"Well lets get going, we can't sit in the car all day." Ron said a little irritated.  
  
Once everyone had taken the tour, the kitchen was a fair size with enough room for three people to be cooking at once. The dinning room had a large table with two slides, and 10 chairs. The living room was huge. There was a T.V, a computer with the internet, and a C.D player. They was two big puffy couches and three big chairs. All of the bedroom were set up the same; One double bed, a tall-boy dresser, and a long dresser with a mirror. They all had a closet and a door that locked. The attic bedroom had everything the same only no closet. The had an extra dresser.  
  
Ron took the attic room, Sirius took the ground floor bedroom. Susan and Neville took the fourth floor, Hermione and Draco took the third floor. That left the second floor for Ginny and Harry. Ron had warned Harry not to touch his sister so many times it was like a bad song that you can't stop playing over and over again in your head.  
  
It was still only 10:30 in the morning. The time change was going to take some getting used to. It felt like 6:30 at night. Harry changed his watch to match the microwave time. Everyone was amazed by all of the muggle things. Harry and Hermione were the only ones that didn't lose it over 'all the elektic stuff' as Ron put it. Hermione sat down at the computer and turned it on. She logged onto the net and started typing away.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked pointing to the computer.  
  
"Oh, it's a computer. I have to check my email. You know growing up in the muggle world I still have friends that are muggle's and the only way we can talk is over the computer."  
  
"Why don't you just send an owl or something. It would be easier."  
  
"No on the net you can send a letter and they get it within seconds. There is also chat rooms and messenger thingies. All my friends are on Yahoo accounts and so am I. So we all have Yahoo Messenger."  
  
"O.k. wait, I'm confused. What's a net? And can I get one?" Ron was leaning over Hermione's shoulder reading every word she wrote.  
  
"The net is what people say when they are talking about the internet its just a short term. And yes I can get you a email account. There will probably be computers at this school. Even though its magic its in a muggle area. And the houses are very muggle, I'm betting that most of the kids at this school will be muggle born or at least raised in the muggle world. I really don't think that there are many big wizard houses around this area."  
  
"Your doing it again." Draco said from the couch, he was watching a cooking show.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll try to stop but with you no muggle folk its so easy." Hermione replied not looking up from the key board.  
  
"O.k. you can have your fun but after you tell him about this internet thing you have to stop." Draco replied. From the looks of everyone Harry could tell that he wasn't the only one that didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask because truthfully I don't want to know." Harry said with a laugh. "So Ginny do you want the tour of my room?" Harry said looking over to Ginny, she was looking at the C.D player.  
  
"I'd love to." she walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand and almost ran to the stairs. Neville and Susan were also walking towards the stairs. Harry gave them a knowing nod and kept walking.  
  
***  
  
Ginny turned around and put a locking charm on the door. She then walked over to the bed and sat down. Harry just stood there. Yes he had had sex before with girls from other houses, but this was different, it was Ginny. He loved Ginny, he didn't want it to be like all the other girls. He wanted this to be special. "Ginny, you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, and I love you Mr. Potter." She got up and walked over to him. She rapped her arms around his waist. "I want this I really do. But I want to know if this is your first time."  
  
"No its not. I'm sorry but it was before we were going out. Like at the beginning of the 5th year. Because of the whole tournament thing, I think I've been asked out like twenty times. I've slept with four other girls. But this is different. I love you, I didn't love any of the other girls. They were just sort of there, and all that they really wanted was sex." Ginny took a step back. "O.k. now I sound like a slut."  
  
"No its o.k. I just want to know who."  
  
Harry was shocked by this, but answered anyway. "well everyone knows about Cho and me going out that one time. That was a once in a life time thing. We did it once and she said I wasn't as good as Draco, and that she would rather sleep with him. But he didn't like her. She was just a shag to him. But yea back to the subject. There was Sky, she was a Hufflepuff seventh year when we did it." Ginny looked at Harry with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"You were in fifth year and she was in seventh year and you slept with her?"  
  
"Yeah. Then there was two other Ravenclaw girls both in seventh year. But Something was missing every time. And one morning I woke up after a night with Sky and I walked into the common room and there you were. You were just sitting there staring into nothing and I looked into your eyes," Harry grabbed Ginny's chin and lifted her face up to his and looked into her eyes. "Those deep wonderful eyes and I saw helplessness. All I wanted to do was pull you out of it. But I loved you so much even before we ever got together, I loved you so much I didn't know what to say. So I just stared at those jewels that are your eyes and wished for a moment like this. Your eyes took me to a different place."  
  
Harry hadn't taken his eyes off Ginny's eyes the whole time. Ginny was crying now, but they were tears of joy and love. "I got up the courage just before Christmas. I knew that I had to get you the best gift ever. You still wear that gift. When I saw that ring, it was like it was saying your name. So I sent it to you and when I didn't see you that morning I was so scared that you had just thrown it out the window. But when Hermione came down and told me and Ron that you were crying in your dorm and she wanted to talk to me it was like an angle had been sent to me. That angle is you. When I saw you I looked into those eyes and do you know what I saw?"  
  
She got out a small soft 'no.'  
  
"The helplessness was gone and was replaced by love and happiness. It was the best moment of my life. And every second I spend looking into your eyes just makes my life a better place."  
  
Harry heard a small whimper from out side his door. He pulled Ginny into a soft quick kiss and went to the door to open it. He found Hermione, Susan, Neville, Ron, Draco, and Sirius standing out side his door.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my goodness, that was so beautiful. I'm crying just listening to it." When she let go of Harry he walked over to Ginny and put and arm around her waist. She just buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"So you guys heard everything?"  
  
"No we walked past your room and heard 'You were in fifth year and she was in seventh year and you slept with her?' who were you talking about?" Neville asked with a grin.  
  
"Sky, she graduated two years ago." Harry answered looking at the floor not being able to look any of them in the eye.  
  
"She was easy." Draco said from the back of the group.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I didn't sleep with her, but all the guys from my dorm had. I was going out with you when she tried to get with me. And anyways anyone that would sleep with Crabbe and Goyle has to be easy." Harry was thankful that he didn't say with him, because if he had Ron would of got in a fight say that he was calling Ginny easy and it wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
"True. But Harry that was so beautiful. I just thought you guys were snogging I didn't know that you were in love." 


	4. Chapter5:the Fight

Chapter 5: The Fight  
  
"O.k. than we will be going now." Sirius said loudly, "lets leave them alone."  
  
"No, they should come down with us." Ron said not wanting to leave Harry alone with his sister. "They can tell us more about there relationship." Ron was just being brotherly but it was getting really old.  
  
"Ron go downstairs. NOW" Ginny was getting mad.  
  
Everyone left with some resistance on Rons part, but everyone was now downstairs and Ginny and Harry were alone.  
  
"Did you mean everything you just said?" Ginny said turning to face Harry.  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it. I want to be honest to you. Im never going to keep secrets from you." Harry said looking into her dark but peaceful eyes again. "They are really beautiful."  
  
Ginny walked over to the door and this time she put a locking and silencing charm on it. She guided Harry to the bed with her. "I Love You Mr. Potter" She whispered, "And Love I You, Miss. Weasly"  
  
Harry was placing soft kisses along her jaw line, exploring her with his hands, but she pushed away. "What?" Harry asked concerned "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No its just that I love you so much, and I'm ready to take this step with you emotionally, buy physically no I'm not. I'm so sorry Harry I love you and I'll do this if you want me to." she started to cry.  
  
"No, we don't have to do anything that you dont want. I love you too much to make you do anything you dont want to." Harry said trying to sound convincing. He was a sixteen year old male this had been on his mind since the first time he had kissed Ginny.  
  
"Thank you. We could stay up here a little longer and just talk or just hold each other. I know that it would make Ron mad." Ginny said with a giggle. "Can you live with that for now?"  
  
"Of course. Just being in the same room as you makes me happy." Harry said.  
  
Ginny moved closer, she wrapped her arms around Harry and smiled, "I like this just being here and holding you." Harry smiled but it looked forced. "You know I will be ready, and when I am you will be the first to know." she had an evil grin on her face. "Just because we arn't going to have sex dosen't mean we can't do other stuff."  
  
~*~Outside Harrys bedroom~*~  
  
"I can't hear anything. They must of put a silencing charm on the door." Ron was mad at Hermione for making him leave, but he was even madder at Harry for even looking at his sister.  
  
"Yeah, because they don't want you hearing them shag. I wouldnt want you listening to me and Hermione either." Draco said walking up the stairs behind Ron.  
  
"WHAT??" Ron jumped up, he didn't know anyone was there with him and it being Draco made him in a worse mood than he was already in. "You and Hermione?" The thought made Ron sick.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen her?" Draco was smirking now seeing how made this made Ron. "Shes a bombshell, probably one of the hottest girls I've slept with. The funny thing was that she had had sex more than me and by the time I slept with her I had had at least 20 partners. I really wanted to be her first."  
  
Ron lunged towards Draco and knocked him down the stairs. The two of them fell hard down the stairs. They landed with a loud thump at the bottom. Ron started punching Draco in the face. He only stopped after Neville and Sirius pulled him off of Draco.  
  
"What is this about?" Hermione yelled as she sat next to Draco. She sat him up and let him rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Him!" Ron yelled trying to get free from Neville and Sirius. "He was calling Hermione a slut."  
  
"What, I didn't no such thing. I love Hermione too much to say anything bad about her." Hermione just smiled and looked down at Draco. She kissed him on his swollen lips.  
  
"You love me?" She asked with a tear. "Ron! How could you do this?"  
  
"Hermione, have you 2 ever had sex?" Ron said not able to look her in the eye so instead he shot looks of loathing at Draco.  
  
"Well, um. No." She finally said after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"WHAT!! Hermione you slept with this evil git. He said that you guys had he told me that you had slept with at least 20 other people to." Ron didn't have to strain against Sirius or Neville anymore because they were both going for Draco now too.  
  
"Get off him right now, I love him and none of you are going to touch him. He was my first if you all must know. I was his first too." Hermione was looking at Ron so she couldn't see Draco make a face. This made Neville pounce on him and start punching him across the face. Hermione jumped on Neville and grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him up the stairs and went up to her room.  
  
"Did you see the look that he gave us all when she said that she was his first?" Neville said. "He's such a wanker."  
  
"Why is she with that stupid git anyway?" Sirius was mad. "I thought she was smart."  
  
A/N:Hi I know that its very short and You are all going to hate me about the whole Ginny/Harry thing but I don't want them to do it yet. But I have some spoilers for you to make up for it. I have decided that one of the main charcters is going die. I am going to write the last chapter with 3 different endings. All with a different death. Voldemort will be in this book near the end. I will probably be writing a 7th year. that's all I can tell you for now If you have any ideas please send them my way.  
  
In you reveiws please post who you think should die. Pick someone thats living in the house.  
  
Im starting school on the 2nd of September I hope to have at least 2 more updates by then. During the school year I will try my hardest to update once a week every weekend. If I miss an update please dont get mad Im going into grade 11 with 2 grade 10 classes and my first term i have a heavy class load.  
  
Okies well I'm going to start Chapter 6 now. 


	5. Chapter6:Intros

Hi All Yea I know I haven't done this yet but I'm going to do it now Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up the rest is J.Ks but yea enjoy. Yea I know I said I was going to post twice before I started school but I got called into work because on of the other guys broke his collar bone. And I haven't been able to find any time to work on my story. So this chapter is going to be longer than usual. But I am going to leave you hanging at the end just like usual.  
  
Chapter 6:Intros  
  
"Thanx, you know for sticking up for me and all." Draco said sitting down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Well they were all being gits. I can't believe Ron would say something like that." Hermione was almost in tears.  
  
"Don't cry. Its okay, it started upstairs. He was trying to hear what wonder-boy and Weasly were talking about, well he couldn't hear them so I told him that they probably put a silencing charm on the door. I said that it works really well." Hermione blushed at this.  
  
"So that's how he got the idea of us sleeping together and he over reacted. I still don't get why he says you were calling me a slut." Hermione sat down next to Draco and laced her fingers through his. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me too much to say something like that?"  
  
"Yes." was all Draco could say.  
  
"Oh Draco." Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck and started kissing him passionately. "I'm sorry about Ron." Hermione whispered between kisses.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. He should have never insulted you. I think he still has a thing for you."  
"What?" Hermione sat back. "What do you mean 'still has a thing for me' he never had a thing for me. Did he?" Hermione thought about and it did add up. Ron was more protective of her than he was with Ginny. "It dose make sense. I think he was just jealous and wanted to break us up. That is never going to happen. I love you too much." Hermione pulled Draco into another passionate kiss.  
  
"Get your dirty lying hands off of her. NOW!" Harry came into Hermione's room followed by everyone else that was staying in the house. "Ron told me what you said and did. How could you say something like that about Hermione?" Harry was mad, and everyone could tell by his tone of voice. Hermione was one of his best friends; he loved her like a sister. He wasn't as bad as Ron was but he still would do anything to make sure she was safe and not with an evil git like Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione come with us we need to talk to you, you know girl talk." Ginny said walking forward and pulling on Hermione's arm to make her move.  
  
"O.k. let me go; I will come with you if you guys promise to not touch Draco." Hermione said looking towards Harry, Ron, Sirius and Neville.  
  
"We were just leaving anyway." Harry said leading the rest of the guys out the door.  
  
Ginny and Susan took Hermione to Susan's room because it was the farthest away from ground floor. "Oh My God! Did you guys see and hear how they were treating Draco?" Hermione started sobbing into her hands.  
  
"DRACO???" Ginny and Susan yelled at the same time. "Are you mad?" Ginny screamed.  
  
"You didn't see the look on his face after the fight. When you said that Draco was your first and 'he was yours." She made little bunny ears with her fingers. "He was trying to keep a straight face, it looked like he was about to burst out laughing. He thinks this is all a joke." Susan sat down on her bed and looked over at Hermione with a very sympathetic smile.  
  
"When me and Harry were talking he told me about a partner that he had, Susan and Neville didn't hear him say who though. It was Cho." Ginny was cut off by a snort from Hermione. "What?"  
  
"Well everyone knows that Harry slept with her, he bragged to me and Ron for days. Then Leigha came along." Hermione was giggling thinking about it.  
  
"It's not that." Ginny said loudly to shut Hermione up. "He told me that after him and Cho slept together, she told him that he was 'O.k. but not as good as Draco'. He also told me that she came back to him asking for more because Draco had started seeing you. He slept with her once while he was with you though, 'just for kicks' is what he called it" Ginny made the last part up but she wanted Hermione to realize what a prick Draco was.  
  
"Ginny, I think its time for you take your medication. Draco has never slept with Cho, let alone cheated on me with her." Hermione said calmly. She believe everything that they were saying. She knew it was all true. But that would mean that Draco was lying to her and she didn't want to believe that. She tried to push everything back, but she couldn't. Hermione ran towards Ginny and started sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't know what to do. If I leave Draco he would have to go back to that monster." She said looking up at Ginny then to Susan.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe she's going out with that evil git!" Ron was getting really loud talking about Draco.  
  
"Ron, we all know that you hate him, we all do, but we have to stop talking about it. Ginny and Susan are going to talk to her. Hopefully they will be able to get something out of her." Harry said trying his hardest to be a good friend. When Harry started going out with Ginny, he started to hang out with her more and leave Ron to himself. Hermione had been ditching them by that time too. Harry felt bad about leaving his friend out of everything. So he wanted to do something to cheer him up.  
  
"What time is Sirius?" Neville asked. He probably had the same idea as Harry. Change the subject, get Ron out of the house. Get him away from the evil git, and the girl that he has been in love with since forever.  
  
"It's 8:00, we could go out for dinner." Sirius was trying to take a fatherly figure on, but he wasn't the best role model. But it was still cool having him here.  
  
"Hermione is the only one that can drive. I have seen my uncle drive but I don't know how. Why don't we go meet some neighbours. They probably all know that we are here by now." Neville said quietly from the back of the room. Harry had noticed how much Neville had changed since Susan. He was more confident. It was very subtle at first, you couldn't tell during potions but he seemed happier.  
  
"Yea, lets do that." Ron sounded better. Harry heard him mutter insults under his breath the whole time that they were talking. Harry figured he had some of it of his system.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville walked over to one of their neighbours houses. It was the house that had the basketball hoop and hockey nets in the driveway, so Harry guesses that this house had some guys. The other house beside them had a purple car so they guessed that it was a house for chicks, that and it didn't have any lights on and the other house did. It also sounded like there was music playing.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and waited. It sounded like there was some music playing. It sounded like a very angry mix of punk and rock and rap. It had a good beat. Before Harry could say anything to Ron and Neville about the music it stopped, or went down at least, and the door opened.  
  
There stood a five foot nine very tanned guy. He was holding a plastic cup in one hand the probably had an alcoholic beverage in it. And on his other he had a, five foot four blonde haired beauty. Harry was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron, and this is Neville." Harry pointed to each person as he introduced them. It felt weird that these people didn't gasp at his name and that they didn't look at his scar.  
  
"Hey, my name is Joey. This is Laura my girlfriend." He said gesturing down to the blonde next to him. "Why don't you come in, you are some of the new students from England right?" Joey seemed nice enough. He led them into a living room set up exactly like theirs only mirrored.  
  
"Yea, our school was closed because of Voldemort." Harry was surprised that not one person in the room flinched, it seemed like no one knew who Voldemort even was. "He's a very powerful wizard that's killed a lot of people. He's more known in England. Most people are afraid of his name. They call him 'you-know-who' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. It's silly really. But yea, Ron," Harry said pointing to Ron, "got into a fight with one of the other guys staying with us. So we decided to come over here and meet our new neighbours."  
  
"They didn't tell us how many people were coming. They just said that some kids from Hogwarts would be finishing the year here." Joey said.  
  
"Oh," Neville said perking up, he had a chance to rebuild himself. He had a chance to start over. He didn't have to be scared, forgetful Neville here. He could be anything. "There is seven of us and our dog snuffles. I'm Neville, this is Harry and that's Ron." Neville was doing intors again for everyone else in the room. "Susan, Ginny, and Hermione are the three girls staying with us. And Draco is the other evil git staying with us." Right after Neville said the Harry elbowed him in the side. "Oh, right yea, Draco's great." He said quickly, putting both thumbs up. This made everyone in the room to laugh.  
  
"Let me guess it was Ron and Draco that got in the fight, am I right?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yea, but we don't want to talk about that right now." Harry said before Ron could say anything. "So you know who we are what's everyone's names, and years?"  
  
"Years?" Laura said sounding confused.  
  
"Oh, yea. You see we are all 6th years. At Hogwarts you start when you are 11 years old. 1st years. Ginny is the only one not in 6th year. She's a 5th year. She's also Ron's sister. Hermione is my best friend, other than Ron. Neville is one of our house mates. There is 4 houses. But to explain all of this is going to take forever, so I'm going to stop now." Harry said quietly.  
  
Hi thanx again to everyone that reviewed. I still need to know who everyone wants to die. Whoa that sounds so mean. But yea. Plz review. Thanx a lot hope you enjoy. Oh and about the Draco Hermione thing, it's a cliffy. You will find everything out next chapter. I have a title for the next chapter and everything. Chapter 7: New Truths, Old Lies.  
  
ChowdyJ 


	6. New Truths, Old Lies

Hi folks. I know I haven't used any Rated-R stuff yet so here it is. Its not very graphic but you get the idea. The gang will start school in the 10th chapter I hope. I wont be updating again unless I have at least 5 reveiws, I have the next chapter writen but I will not post it until I get my reviews So please reveiw. Chapter 7: New Truths, Old Lies.  
  
Hermione ran towards Ginny and started sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't know what to do. If I leave Draco he would have to go back to that monster." She said looking up at Ginny then to Susan.  
  
"Hermione are you talking about Draco's father?" Ginny asked quietly. She was afraid for Hermione.  
  
"No, Well, yes and no." Hermione had barley got that out before she broke down into a sobbing fit.  
  
"What does his father do to him Hermione?" Ginny was concerned, Hermione never acted like this about anything.  
  
"He," she was still sobbing to hard to understand anything.  
  
"Hermione, you have to calm down." Susan said walking over to Hermione's other side and comforting her.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Hermione yelled, jumping away from the bed. "I'm not stupid, I know what kind of person Draco is. He's a cheating backstabbing git. But he has trusted me with everything."  
  
"You knew?" Susan asked quietly not wanting Hermione to have another break out.  
  
"Yes." Hermione sounded ashamed.  
  
"Then why the hell are you still with him? Why did you bring him here? How could you be sleeping with him?" Ginny didn't know what to think anymore, if Hermione knew about Draco how could she put herself through this?  
  
"Voldemort!" Was all Hermione said.  
  
"What are you talking about? No one has seen or heard from Voldemort since he got his body back." Ginny said even more confused now.  
  
"Yes Malfoy has." Hermione sat back down on the bed because her knees were growing weak. "Draco has trusted me with his deepest secrets, you have to promise that you wont tell Harry," she said looking at Ginny, "or Neville," she said towards Susan.  
  
"Promise," Ginny and Susan said at the same time.  
  
"Draco's father is Voldemort's number one man. Everyone knows that. So when Voldemort needed something he went to Malfoy. Malfoy welcomed him with open arms. So now Voldemort is living in the Malfoy manor." Hermione saw Ginny's mouth open to start talking so she cut her off, "there is no way in find him. Draco has searched the whole house, and he's lived there his whole life. There is no way to find Voldemort unless you know where to look. Draco told me that every time he got any where near the dungeons his father would come with his death eater friends, and take him to be punished. Its like they have a cameras, I know that they don't but they know when someone is coming. Draco can't go back there. His father is a sick evil man." Hermione wasn't crying but there was an urgency in her voice. Like she was trying to find a way out, and the only way to do that was to tell Ginny and Susan.  
  
"What dose he do to him?" Ginny asked not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"His father doesn't actually touch him but he makes all the other death eaters rape him. He gets them to beat on him. Voldemort gets to do anything he wants to Draco, whenever he wants. Draco used to go home sometimes over weekends so his father and Voldemort can torture him. Voldemort has left marks that will never heal on Draco. When Harry goes into battle with Voldemort, because he will," Hermione knew that Ginny didn't want to believe this, didn't want Harry to get hurt but it was the truth and she had to hear it. "Draco will be right there with Harry. Ron will be there, Sirius, Neville, even Snape will be there. I want to fight, but Harry has already told me that he wont let me. But I know if we tell Harry where Voldemort is Harry will try to find him, and he will be killed. I talked to Dumbledore. I told him that I knew where Voldemort was but I wasn't going to tell him where. He didn't want to know but he told me that he would want to know once he had his army put together." Hermione didn't feel like crying any more, she had given all her pain to her friends, and she knew that she would have to comfort Ginny.  
"So you are telling me that you have known where Voldemort was this whole time. How could you do this to us?" Ginny had jumped off the bed and away from Hermione. "I trusted you with all my secrets about me and Harry and you told me about you and Draco but you couldn't find it in your heart to tell me that you knew where Voldemort was, and that you knew that the man I love was probably going to have to fight him and get killed. That you could sit there and watch Draco cheat on you, you could watch Draco call you down. You could be around Harry and not break down and cry. How could you be around any of us and not want to just shout out and tell us?" Ginny was crying, and suddenly she hit the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Well how bout names and ages?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure." Ron answered.  
  
"Well how bout we go girls first you all know me as Laura, I'm 16, actually everyone is 16 'sept like three people. This is Jessica, or Jess." Laura pointed to a girl about her height with long straight black hair. "This is Dana my twin sister." She pointed to another blonde beauty. "She's a squib." She said pointing to her sister.  
  
"Yea I don't go to school with these guys but I am Friends with them and I know all about the magic world, so I'm allowed to come to fun events like these." Dana said taking a step forward so she was right next to her twin, they looked so much alike. Not even a freckle difference between the two.  
  
Laura and Dana introduced everyone else, but the whole time Ron had not taken his eyes off the twins. "So do you guys want anything to drink or something?" Joey asked holding up his cup.  
  
"No, we should probably go back. The girls will probably be done talking by now." Harry said. Everyone said good bye and Harry and co. headed home. What they found when they walked through the door was a hysterical Susan. Neville ran towards her and embraced her tightly telling her to calm down.  
  
"Ginny, my room, fight, Hermione, Ginny, fainted," Susan wasn't making a lot of sense but Harry guessed that he should get up there.  
  
Draco was already standing behind Hermione asking what had happened. When he saw the others enter he moved to the back of the room and stayed quiet. "Hermione, what happened here? What's wrong with her?" Harry was now on the other side of Ginny trying to wake her up.  
  
"We were fighting. Girl stuff, and she came over here away from me and she got this really scarred look on her face, she grabbed her side and fell over. I rolled her over but she hasn't moved or made any sound. Harry what do we do?" Hermione was worried. Her eyes were red just like Susan's, she had been crying.  
  
"We have to wake her up." Harry said loudly. "Ron go back over to the neighbours house and see if anyone over there can help. Neville, Susan go get some wet cloths and a pillow. Draco, go get a glass of water, if, when she wakes up she will need it. Hermione go sit down on the bed calm down." Harry didn't know what to do and the best thing seemed like shouting out orders. He hadn't let go of Ginny's hand since he entered the room. She looked so innocent. She looked scarred and hurt, and Harry wanted nothing more than to make it all go away.  
  
Neville and Susan came back with towels and a blanket, they took the pillows from her bed and let Harry do the rest. They moved over to the bed with Hermione, Where Susan and Hermione started crying on eachothers shoulders. Harry knew that Hermione was going to blame herself. Draco returned with a tray of water glasses and huge pitcher of water. He had gotten a glass for everyone. "Neville, go get Sirius," just as Harry said it a big black dog appered in front of them, it was almost as if he had heard Harry say his name. Sirius didn't say anything just went and sat down beside Neville on the bed. Draco was the only one not sitting.  
  
Harry was putting the wet cloth on Ginnys forehead not know what to do next. Ron came trough the door with Joey Dana and Laura. Laura and Joey went down to Ginny while Ron and Dana walked over to the bed and introduced everyone. Joey and Laura checked Ginnys pulse, she was sill breathing and her heart rate was normal. It was as iff she was in a deep sleep. There was nothing that anyone could do except wait. After what seemed like hours to Harry, but was only minutes nothing had happened. Everyone was getting uneasy. Joey kept a close watch on Ginny's heart rate, and made sure that she didn't stop breathing. No one had ever seen anything like this and didn't know what to do.  
  
Hermione said that she was going to check the internet to see if she could find anything. Dana went with her, she wanted to become a doctor and she knew some sites that might have something anything that could help explain this. Draco said good night to everyone and went down to his room. Ron went downstairs to see if Hermione and Dana had found anything. Joey and Laura hadn't left Ginny's side yet. Susan and Neville went over to Neville's room. Harry decided that they should move her to her room, or to at least the bed. Laura set some pillows up and made it as comfortable as she could and Harry and Joey lifted her to the bed. 


	7. Chapter8:Snakes

Chapter 8: Snakes  
I know I said 5-reviews but I wanted to update anyways. but i haven't started the next chapter yet so it may be a while. I have to work every night this week and I have alot of homework. I will start the next chapter some time after the 13th. but if I dont have any reviews then I wont.  
  
Ginny was crying, and suddenly she hit the floor. Hermione ran towards her and tried to wake her up using every spell she could think of. Nothing worked. "Ginny! Ginny can you hear me?" Hermione was yelling.  
  
"I'm going to get Harry and everyone." Susan said and ran out the door.  
  
Ginny was yelling at Hermione, she was mad but then she had this sharp pain in her side she didn't know what it was and out of nowhere, she saw a snake. She felt herself falling; she knew that she must have hit the floor. But she wasn't in Susan's room anymore. When she opened her eyes, she thought she would find Hermione crying her apologies to her but instead she saw Voldemort. There was a huge snake slithering around his feet. His face was flat, snake like. He had dark red eyes that were more like slits than eyes. He was talking to his snake so Ginny couldn't understand anything. She stood up and looked around. There were a lot of snakes everywhere, some big, some small. They were around her feet, all hissing back to their master. Because that's what he was to them. The room she was standing in looked a lot like the chamber of secrets. But she knew that it wasn't. Instead of a statue of Salthazar Slytherin, there was a statue of Voldemort himself. Ginny saw a group or death eaters behind her, they were all in rows on there knees. There were three death eaters at the two entrances. From what Ginny saw there was no way out. She guessed that she was at the Malfoy Manor, and she was in the middle of a death eater meeting, this wasn't good for her. But when she got there she thought Voldemort would have said something, or at least moved, but it was as if no one in the room had taken notice to her.  
  
Ginny tried to walk away from the spot she was in but she couldn't. She could turn in every direction, but it was as if there was a bubble around her. She saw Voldemort open his moth expecting to hear him shout and order for the death eaters to kill her or something, but she heard nothing. She could hear Voldemort when he was talking to his snakes, but when he spoke English she couldn't hear anything. This was getting scarier by the second. She wanted to move or talk or do anything. It was as if her soul was here and her body was back on Susan's bedroom floor. She thought about Harry and Hermione. Hermione would blame herself, and Harry would be beside himself. No one would know what to do. She had to find away back to her body. It wasn't fair she had people she loved that she had to go back to. She then heard the words 'LIFE IS NOT FAIR' as if there was a speaker in the bubble she was standing in. The voice was reading her thoughts.  
  
Ginny collapsed again. She was still sitting in the same spot she landed. She tried crying out for help, she tried to do anything, but nothing worked. But then she thought about it, 'this bubble is protecting me, Voldemort doesn't know I'm here. If I leave the bubble, it would take my protection away. I'm safe here for the most part, but I still need away out.' Ginny was stuck between trying to get out of the bubble and just sitting and waiting.  
  
***  
  
Laura set some pillows up and made it as comfortable as she could and Harry and Joey lifted her to the bed. Joey and Harry both took a step back. "Hi, my names Joey, and this is my girlfriend Laura." Harry shook Joey and Laura's hands.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I don't know what I'd do without her." Harry went and sat next to Ginny but when he touched her it was like an electric shock. Everything went black for one second, and the next thing he saw was Ginny sitting curled up crying. His scar didn't hurt but he saw Voldemort and all of his death eaters. Then he saw light and he was back in Susan's room. "Voldemort has got her." And with that Harry ran from the room.  
  
"Voldemort, he has her." Harry ran towards Draco. "Your father, he was there." Draco didn't look the least bit shocked by this news.  
  
"Of course he is. Father is Voldemort's number one man. But there is no way Ginny is there. She's upstairs in Susan's room."  
  
"Yeah mate, for once in his life he has a point." Ron chimed in.  
  
"No, she's here, but she's there too. Me and Joey we put her on the bed and I stepped away to introduce myself to them, but when I touched her I saw a big chamber, it looked like the chamber of secrets, but it wasn't. I saw her she was crying on the floor, there was rows of death eaters behind her on the floor. There was a lot of snakes everywhere.  
  
"They were having a meeting." Draco said dully from the back of the room.  
  
"You know where they are." Harry was rounding in on Draco, so was Ron, Neville, Sirius, and Joey.  
  
"Yes, but I can tell you right now that you don't want to go looking for them, you will never find them, I live there and still can't find them. Ginny is not there. She's here but there is a part of her linked to the dark lord. The Chamber of Secrets links her to him. Its not like your scar, she won't have a dream like you. The part of her that is linked to him will be there. She only ever heard him talk in parseltounge, so that's all she will be able to hear, parseltounge."  
  
"And you know this how?" Harry had pushed Draco against the wall and had his arm across his throat. "You're a mini-death eater aren't you. You are using Hermione to get information for you father, am I right?"  
  
"NO! You aren't always right Scar-head. My father wants to think that I am going to follow in his foot steps but I am not. He tells me things, well no, he was talking to my mother at dinner one night. I am spouse to pretend I'm not there and they ignore me, its fine for me, they are very boring people. But one night he said it wouldn't be long until the person that opened the chamber would be there. I knew that it was Ginny but I didn't know what he meant by she would be there, she was Hogwarts. I didn't dare ask him what he meant, but I did some snooping around but almost got caught, so I left everything in a desk in my room. When I found out about the move I sent my owl to get everything so I could read it. After the fight I went up to my room to read some of the stuff my owl sent. It explained everything. But by then it was too late. But the thing I don't get is how you saw her."  
  
"Well do you know how to get her back?" Harry said pushing harder on Draco's neck.  
  
"Yes but I have to go get everything. Let me go to my room." Draco said straining to get loose.  
  
Harry let Draco go, but didn't leave his side. Harry needed Ginny back. Draco started flipping through some pages of parchment. "I found it. Oh, wait I didn't find it."  
  
"Let me see." Harry took the parchment and read it aloud; 'White horse, knight in shining armour.'  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Draco said tryi9ng to take the parchment back.  
  
"Voldemort is a half-blood, his father is a muggle, it's a fairy- tale. 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty, both have a white horse and knight in shining armour. I have to give her a kiss to wake her up."  
  
"Voldemort isn't a pure-blood, that's priceless." Draco was in his own little world, but everyone else was running up to Susan's room.  
  
Harry walked up to Ginny slowly, he got down on one knee, and pushed all the hair out of her eyes, "I love you Ginny, if this doesn't work I don't know what I'm going to do." With that Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Her eyes started to flutter and when she saw Harry she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Neither Harry nor Ginny wanted to ever let go. 


End file.
